Avalanche Evolved
by Descendent
Summary: The final chapter is here, see what hapens when Lance goes all out in his battle against Sinister.
1. Something Familiar

Avalanche Evolved: Something Familiar  
  
  
Welcome to part two in my series based on Lance "Avalanche" Alvers. Part one ended with his death. But as we all know, no one stays dead long in the Marvel Universe. So on with the show!!!.  
  
P.S. You may want to read "Evolving Avalanche to understand what the hell is going on.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Halman High, San Francisco  
  
  
"Hey Dom!!!" Dominic Petros turned to see his friend Chris come running up to him.   
  
"Sup Chris?" Dominic asked his best friend as Chris caught his breath.   
  
"You going to the dance?" Chris asked. Dominic ran a hand through his long hair, which was slicked back and pulled into a ponytail.  
  
"I don't know man." Dominic said, scratching his fur covered chin. "I really don't know who to ask."  
  
"Well what is your type?" Chris asked skeptically. For the three months he had known Dominic Petros, Chris had yet to find out what his friend liked in women.  
  
"Petite, blue eyes, brown hair, kind of Valley Girl look to them. Um, somewhat ditzy, but smart. They have to be smart." Dominic said as he counted off of his fingers.  
  
"Ya, Like that combo will ever happen in one women." Chris said as he raised an eyebrow. "Christ," He muttered as he glanced at his watch. "Dom, I gotta head home. I'll call you."   
  
"Later man." Dominic said as he stared at his departing friend, raising a hand to shield his brown eyes from the sun. Slowly he turned to walk home. He was interrupted by a scream. He turned to see a hoodlum running by him with a purse.   
  
"Somebody stop him!!!" A woman screamed.  
  
"You ain't getting away, buddy." Dominic thought as he rolled his eyes into the back off his head. He then focused and sent seismic impulses into the ground. The ground in front of the hoodlum rose up, creating a wall. The would be robber didn't see the sudden wall in front of him. He turned just in time to slam into it. The wall then just melted back into the ground as Dominic released his hold of the earth. "That'll teach you." Dominic thought as he saw the police begin to beat the downed criminal with their nightsticks. "Dominic left the scene, whistling a familiar tune. (X-Men Evo. Theme Music.)  
  
*******************  
  
  
Petros' Residence  
  
  
"Mom, I'm home!!!" Dominic shouted as he entered into his house and dropped his bags on the kitchen floor.  
  
"Hello, Dom." Dr. Essex Petros said as he walked down the stairs, greeting his son.  
  
"Hey, Dommy." Raven Petros said as she walked into the kitchen and hugged her son. "How was school."  
  
"Pretty tame. But I used my powers to stop some burglar after school though." Dominic said as he chugged down a can of Coke.   
  
"So your gaining more control over your powers?" Mrs. Petros asked.  
  
"Yep." Dominic said with a smirk. "I can actually feel the bond between the earth and myself now, even when I'm not summoning seismic energy."  
  
"Excellent, Your ready for the next stage in your training. Now why don't you go suit up and I'll be there to start your training shortly."   
  
"Kay Mom." Dominic said as he went upstairs to his room. As soon as he was gone, The Petros' shifted forms.  
  
"Christ, If I hate being 'mom'" Mystique said as she lit up a smoke.  
  
"I never agreed to this Raven." Mr. Sinister said. "When you and Magneto had me clone Mr. Alvers, I never thought that I would have to play "father"."  
  
"Yea, well I never planned on having the real Avalanche go off and kill Magneto and Sabertooth, and getting himself killed in the process." Mystique said. "That's why I'm back. If I can raise and train Avalanche's clone the right way, he will be more than a match for the X-Men and I can have my vengeance." Mystique growled as she slammed her hand onto the table.  
  
"Yea well as long as I can get genetic samples of the X-men then I'll play along. For now." Sinister said.   
  
"You'll get your samples." Mystique said as she morphed back to the form of Mrs. Petros. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go train the little Basterd."  
  
"Hmmmm..." Sinister said as he walked downstairs into his laboratory to continue his experiments.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young.  
  
  
"TOAD!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Jean Grey shouted as she ran downstairs, chasing Toad. Her hair was covered in slime.  
  
"Will dat homme ever learn?" Remy LeBeau asked as he went back to his poker game with Cyclops, Colossus, and Pyro.  
  
"Don't think so Gumbo." Rogue said as she went back to reading her book.  
  
"Where's Kitty at?" Tabitha asked as she and Wanda walked into the den.  
  
"It's the third of the month." Colossus said. The others all stared at the floor in silence.  
  
*********************  
Outside  
*********************  
  
"You know, you have to let him go." Kitty turned to see Pietro Maximoff walking over to her. In the three months that the Brotherhood had been at the mansion, they had all changed as people. Wanda had taken to braided hair, Colossus, a crew cut, Toad taking baths more often, Pyro quit smoking and Rogue and Remy had grown surprisingly close to one another. Pietro even started to be less impatient and now sported a silver goatee.  
  
"I can't." Kitty said as she turned and stared at the memorial that was erected to honor Lance "Avalanche" Alvers. "If I do, then I'm afraid I'll forget him." Kitty said as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. She had gotten rid of the ponytail and opted to keep her hair cut at shoulder length.  
  
"I know. It seems like yesterday, him and me were just hanging out, shooting the breeze. And I was listening to him talk about you. Constantly." Pietro said with a sad smile as he ran a hand through his slicked hair. "I know what you're going through. And I know it hurts."  
  
"I miss him." Kitty said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"So do I." Pietro said as he turned and left her there on the field. "So do I."  
  
**********************  
Inside  
**********************  
  
"LOGAN, STORM, BEAST, TO ME NOW!!!" Xavier projected from Cerebro.  
  
"What's up chuck?" Logan asked as he came storming in. Ororo and Hank right behind him.  
  
"Take a look at the screen." Xavier said as he brought up an image. "Does that mutant signature look familiar to you?"  
  
"That looks like Avalanche's signature." Hank stated as they studied the mutant biorhythm that was before them. "But how? Lance died. We all saw it."  
  
"I don't know. But for some reason, there is a mutant out there with the exact same Biorhythm and Mutant powers that Lance had."  
  
"Could it mean that Lance had a sibling?" Ororo asked.  
  
"No. The signatures to perfect to be a relative." Xavier said as he studied it.  
  
"What the hell does this mean Chuck? Did someone clone the kid?"  
  
"Human cloning is impossible Logan." Beast added.  
  
"I'm not sure about that Henry." Xavier said as he scratched his chin. "Remember Spider-man? He came to us because one of his nemesis's cloned him and they needed to find out which one was real." (The god-awful series "Maximum Cloneage")  
  
"So what? Somebody cloned Lance and now Cerebro is picking up on the clones power signature?" Logan asked.  
  
"I don't know Logan. All I do know, is that the signature is exactly the same as Lance's. And that it's coming from San Francisco." Xavier said as he turned to face his fellow teachers. "The real question is "What do we do?"   
  
  
***********************  
  
Well. That's all for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always, review. Please.   
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	2. When the Past Haunts You

Avalanche Evolved: When the Past Haunts You  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Dedication: Todd Fan, Me, And Abbalover. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
San Francisco, Petros residence  
  
----------  
  
"See, I told you being with me wouldn't be so bad. Right?"  
  
"Hmm..." Kitty Pryde answered. Suddenly a huge portal appeared between the two. "Lance quit it!!!"  
  
"Hey, It's not me." Lance Alvers responded as he pulled Kitty out of the way.  
  
Hey, it's not me... it's not me... Not me... Not me...  
  
----------  
  
  
(BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ) (Thump)   
  
"Damn alarm clock." Dominic muttered as he woke up and stared at the flattened clock. He brushed a few strands of long brown hair from his eyes. "That's the fourth night in a row I've had that dream. Dominic thought to himself. In it, he was at a school dance, though it wasn't his school. The girl he was with kept calling him Lance. Anyhow, he had probably just eaten too much pizza last night. "But still, it felt so real, like it really happened to me." Dominic thought as he went into the bathroom. "And Damn if that girl wasn't a fox."  
  
***********  
  
"So your going to up his training?" Sinister asked as he pooled over the data sheets in front of him.  
  
"Yes." Mystique said as she took a long drag from her cigarette. "That and I'm going to show him pictures of the X-Men. That way, he'll know who his enemies are. And If Xavier tries to find him, the bald SOB will be in for a shock." Mystique said as she snuffed her cigarette but in the ashtray before her.  
  
"Who is baldy?" Dominic asked as he entered the kitchen.   
  
"Someone I want you to watch out for." Mystique said as she pulled out some pictures and handed them to Dominic. "These people are Mutants like you." Mystique explained as Dominic flipped through the pictures. "They are evil though, bent on conquering the world."  
  
"Hmmmm... I doubt they succeed at all. I mean check out this prick with the red glasses." Dominic said as he held out a picture of Cyclops. "Wonder how big of a stick he has up his ass?" Dominic muttered. Mystique and Sinister exchanged a "How the Hell?" look. "Hey, check out the fox." Dominic said as he stared at a picture of Kitty. "Hey that's the girl in my dream." Dominic thought to himself.  
  
"Anyhow, These people say they work for good, but they killed my boss and one of my co-workers."  
  
"Say the word and their dead." Dominic said as he got a dark look in his eyes.  
  
"That's alright son." Mystique said changing the subject. "Lets just continue your training and we'll worry about the X-Men later."  
  
"X-Men?" Dominic asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's what they call themselves."  
  
"X-Geeks is more like." Dominic said as he sat down and drank his coffee.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
  
"So you just want me and 'Ro to get check this out?" Logan said as he lit a cigar.  
  
"Yes." Xavier said as he wheeled down the corridor. "We have no clue what to expect. I'm going to consult with Doctor Pym and Doctor Richards about the whole, cloning issues. I will need Hank here to watch the students."  
  
"If this is a clone of Lance, What do you want us to do?" Storm asked.  
  
"Approach him like any other potential student. But by no means antagonize him." Xavier said sternly. "We have no clue what we are dealing with and I don't want the children to find out about this. Especially Kitty and the Brotherhood."  
  
"Right chuck. We'll leave as soon as possible." Logan said as he and Storm went to the hanger.  
  
  
******************  
  
San Francisco, 1 day later.  
  
  
"Hello, Principle Skinner?" Ororo asked as she and Logan greeted the Principle of Halman High School.  
  
"Yes. You must be the people from Xavier's." The principle said as he shook hands with the two mutants. "Um, How can I help you?"  
  
"We're looking for this man." Logan said as he handed a picture of Lance Alvers to the Principle.  
  
"This look's like Dominic Petros." The Principle said in shock, as he pulled Dominic's file. He handed the school picture to Ororo. With the exception of having a goatee on his chin, and his hair pulled into a ponytail, Dominic Petros looked exactly like Lance Alvers. Right down to the same look of arrogance that Lance always had plastered on his face. "May I ask why you're interested in Dominic? He's a good student, B average, attends school events… I don't know why you would be interested in him."  
  
"How long has Dominic gone to school here?" Ororo asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Um, about three months."  
  
"Same time Lance died." Logan muttered.  
  
"Who's Lance?"   
  
"Where does Mr. Petros live?" Logan asked, again changing the subject.  
  
"Um, Here's his address." Principle Skinner said as he handed a piece of paper to Logan.  
  
"Thank's Bub." Logan said as he and Ororo left the school, leaving the Principle dumb founded.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Petros Residence, outside  
  
  
"You sure about this 'Ro?"  
  
"Charles said he wanted us to approach Dominic." Storm said as she knocked on the door. There was no answer. "I guess no one is home?"  
  
"Can I help you?" The two X-Men turned to see Dominic Petros in the flesh.  
  
"Goddess…" Storm muttered when she saw him. "It's Lance…"  
  
"X-Men…" Lance said as a shadow grew on his face. He tossed his bag to the ground and assumed a Bushido fighting stance.  
  
"Whoa, Calm down kid…" Logan said as he approached Dominic. "We don't want to hurt you…"  
  
"That's funny. Cause I want to hurt you." Dominic said as his eyes turned white and he radiated a pulse of seismic energy from his body, sending Logan flying into the Petros' immense backyard. Storm flew into the air, lightning surrounding her body, forming a type of shield around the wind rider.  
  
"Dominic we don't wish to hurt you…" Storm shouted.  
  
"Yea. Just like you don't want to take over the world." Dominic said as he focused and seismic energy erupted from him and surrounded his body, distorting the air around him and freeing his tied hair, causing it to float upward.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Bub." Logan said as he popped the claws on his hand.  
  
"Please. My mom told me about you mother fuckers." Dominic said as he took hold off the earth. Suddenly Wolverine was surrounded by a dozen earthen figures that attacked him.  
  
"Just friggen peachy." Logan muttered as he began to slash at the hulking giants, trying to stop them. Meanwhile Storm was in trouble.  
  
"Goddess." Strom muttered as she tried to avoid Dominic's seismic assault. Dominic focused and leapt into the air. An earthen mound rose up to meet him while he was in the air. He mounted the earthen wall and rode it like he was surfing a tidal wave. Storm tried to fly away but Dominic managed to intercept her every which way. And he kept launching seismic energy blasts the entire time. Storm was hard pressed to block, yet she refused to attack for fear of hurting him.   
  
"Why won't you die?" Dominic screamed as he held his hand out and released a wave of energy into Storm's flight path, sending her flying to the ground. Storm lost control and sent a lightning bolt toward Dominic. The bolt reflected off of a shield of seismic energy that Dominic had created around him.  
  
" Storm, A little help here!!!" Logan shouted as he continued slashing at the several earthen monstrosities.  
  
"Logan, I believe it would be wise to withdraw." Storm said as she barley avoided another assault from Dominic. She then created a fog covering to disguise the two X-Men as they pulled out of the hostile situation. Within moments Dominic was alone. He sent his figures away and powered down, releasing his hold on the earth.  
  
"You better run you Basterds." Dominic muttered as he ran inside.  
  
"Dom, what was up with all the noise?" Dominic's father asked as Dominic ran by.  
  
"Those X-Fuckers were just here and I sent them packing." Dominic said as he stopped to face his father.  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"To Bayville, New York." Dominic said as he held up Logan's wallet. "Tell Mom I'll be home by tomorrow." Dominic said with a smile as he grabbed his uniform and bolted out the door. Once outside an earthen Orb surrounded him and he disappeared into the earth before Sinister could stop him.  
  
"Great. Now Mystique is going to pitch a fit." Sinister muttered as he dialed a number on his cell phone. "Raven, we have a slight problem with Dominic…."  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
That's all for now folks. Please review and peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	3. Dominic Petros or Lance Alvers?

Avalanche Evolved: Dominic Petros or Lance Alvers  
  
  
Well, Got another chapter for you guys and gals. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the idea.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
  
"I'm telling you Chuck, the kid is nuts." Logan said as he held an Ice pack to his head. "He attacked us, saying that we were the bad guys."  
  
"And he nearly took us down too." Storm added, nursing her arm, which was in a sling. "Whoever trained him knew exactly how our powers work and how we fight. He fought with such rage…"  
  
"There's something else, Chuck." Logan said as he got up, interuppting Storm. "When Alvers first started to date Kitty, I made sure I knew his scent by heart. When he was taking out Magneto and Sabertooth I picked up his scent, but it was different somehow. More chemical to it."  
  
"And?" Hank asked.  
  
"Originally, I thought it was because of the drugs that Magneto and Mystique pumped into him to evolve his powers. But when we squared off against Dominic, I got a scent from him."  
  
"Logan?" Xavier asked, a slight tone of fear in his voice. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"It was the same friggen scent that Alvers had when he first joined the Brotherhood."  
  
"Logan, are you saying that..." Storm asked in shock.  
  
"That Dominic is really Lance. And that the Lance that bought it was the clone."  
  
"Then whoever cloned Lance, kept the real one and gave Magnus the clone." Xavier said as he slumped in his wheelchair. "God almighty. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"But who would want to clone Lance? Much more, who would have the technology?" Storm asked.  
  
"I caught another scent too." Logan said as he stared at his colleges. "Mystique's. There was someone else's I couldn't pinpoint it but for some reason it was familiar. Almost sinister."  
  
"So do we tell the Children?" Storm asked simply. Suddenly the building began to shake.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice." Hank said as he stared at security monitor. Dominic Petros was standing in front of the Institute, the air around him distorted from seismic energy he was radiating. His eyes were dead white and the earth around him rippled like water.  
  
"How in Hades did he find us?" Xavier asked as he wheeled down the corridor.  
  
"Worry about that Later Charles, by my calculations we have three minutes before he collapses the mansion." Beast shouted as he bounded down after Xavier.  
  
"Great." Logan muttered as he pulled his uniform on.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
San Francisco, Petros Residence  
  
  
"HE WHAT!?!" Mystique roared.  
  
"The X-Men paid a visit. Dominic chased them off and decided to finish the job. He took off to deal with them in Bayville. He was gone before I could do anything." Sinister said as he studied a DNA Module in front of him. "He just grabbed his uniform and left."  
  
"ARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!" Mystique moaned as she smashed a chair. "Damn it, now what do we do?"  
  
"Follow him." Sinister said. "He's more than ready to take out the X-Men and I need my DNA samples now. So lets go give our 'son' a hand."  
  
"Vengeance always tastes so sweet." Mystique said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Hey. At least he has a uniform that's got dignity to it."   
  
"Yea. And not that god damn clear helmet that he used to have." Mystique said as she got a faint smile.  
  
"Yea." Sinister said with a smile. "Um, Where's the fruit bowl?" Sinister asked as he stared at the bare table, where a clear bowl full of fruit once stood.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
  
"Professor, We're under attack!" Scott said as he suited up and entered the pallor where the new X-Men were gathered.  
  
"I want you all to stay inside!" Xavier snapped. "We'll deal with it."  
  
"Sorry Chucky, but this is our home now." Wanda said as she zipped up her scarlet body suit. "You guy's ready?" She asked as she turned to the Brotherhood.  
  
"Let's hit'em Hard." Blob crowed.  
  
"And hit'em Fast." Pietro crowed.  
  
"We won't let up." Pyro crowed.  
  
"We'll just kick their Ass." Wanda finished.  
  
"I love the Brotherhood's pump up chant." Kurt muttered to Evan.  
  
"STOP!!!" Xavier shouted as the Brotherhood ran outside to face their foe. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw him.  
  
"…no fucking way…" Pietro said as he stared at Dominic. Dominic was wearing a uniform similar to Lance's Avalanche costume. However it was more steam-lined and was mostly black and had a baggy Trench coat look to it. The folds of the coat were flapping in the wind created by the radiating energy from Dominic's body. "Lance… Is that you man?" Pietro asked as he sped toward Dominic.   
  
"No. My name is Dominic, but you can call me Avalanche." Dominic said as he sent Pietro flying toward the Mansion. Pietro landed in the pool as Pyro and the others approached Dominic.  
  
"Lance? Christ… I cremated your body." Pyro said as he walked toward his friend.  
  
"For the last fucking time. My. Name. Is. Dominic." Dominic said out loud as he attacked the Brotherhood. And it was on. The Brotherhood fought as best as they could, but they were in shock. They were fighting with someone who looked like their former leader and friend. Who happened to be dead. It was a futile fight though. Blob and Colossus' super strength was no match for the power of living earth. Pietro's speed and Toad's agility were useless when the very ground beneath them attacked them. Wanda's hex bolts were deflected from seismic shields. Pyro and Gambit's flame and energy attacks fizzled as earth swallowed them whole and snuffed them out. Within moments the Brotherhood of Mutants were on the ground, either unconscious or trapped by living earth.  
  
"ALVERS!!!" Dominic turned to see Cyclops unleash an Optic blast. Which was easily deflected by Dominic's seismic shield. Soon the X-Men where also battling Dominic. All but one. Kitty stared at Dominic in utter shock, unable to do anything. Meanwhile the Brotherhood managed to free themselves. Soon the X-Men and Brotherhood were caught in a battle against huge hulking earthen creatures that refused to die.  
  
"We're outclassed here, Shades!!!" Wanda screamed as she unleashed a hex bolt at one of the figures. It fell to the earth as nothing as dust, but reemerged a few seconds later. The same thing was happening to the others.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Dominic shouted as he unleashed all of the seismic energy that he had stored in one earth shattering pulse. Thick clouds of dust rose in the air as the very earth around Dominic shattered and blew up. As the dust settled Dominic stood over the fallen Brotherhood and X-Men, a cruel slime plastered on his face. " Way to easy." Dominic muttered as he walked amongst the fallen mutants. "(Sniff-sniff) What the hell is that smell?" Dominic asked, his face suddenly contracting.  
  
"That would be me, yo!" Dominic turned to face a froglike boy. A look of both wonder and defiance was on his face.  
  
"Then you die first." Dominic said as he held his hand out.  
  
"Lance…"   
  
"My name is," Dominic began as he whirled around. To face Katherine Pryde. "…Dominic…"   
  
"Lance… Is that you?" Kitty asked, her eyes tearing up. "Oh, God. Is it you?"  
  
"I… know… you…" Dominic said, his eyes became normal again as he released his hold of the earth that held the X-Men and Brotherhood to focus on the brunette sophomore in front of him. "ARRRGGHHHH!!!" Dominic suddenly shouted as he held his head, blood began to trickle from his nose as images flashed through his head. Professor Xavier held his fingers to his sweaty temples in concentration, uncovering the memories buried in Dominic's mind.  
  
------------ (Shadow Dance)  
"See, I told you being with me wouldn't be so bad. Right?"  
  
"Hmm..." Kitty Pryde answered. Suddenly a huge portal appeared between the two. "Lance quit it!!!"  
  
"Hey, It's not me." Lance Alvers responded as he pulled Kitty out of the way.  
  
------------ (Ominous Episode)  
"Hey X-Geeks!" Lance shouted as he sent a tremor to the ground, knocking them over. "Have a nice fall!!" He laughed as he and the Brotherhood walked away.  
  
------------ (Summer Fun, My own fic)  
"Sorry about my Dad, Lance." Kitty said as she turned to face her Boyfriend.  
  
"No prob. Kitty. I'm used to dealing with those kind's of adults." Lance replied, wearing a neck brace with a smile. "So where do you want to go next?  
  
"How about Florida?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lance said as they drove off.  
  
"Um, Lance, Florida is, like, in the other direction." Kitty said as the jeep was in the distance.   
  
"Sorry" Lance said as he pulled a U-Turn causing a seven-car accident.  
------------  
  
The last images to blast through Dominic's head were him just hanging out with the Brotherhood. Blob, Toad, Pietro, Wanda, Pyro, Colossus, and Gambit. They were laughing and just being teenagers. Then one final image shot through, his own death. His sacrifice.  
  
------------ (Evolving Avalanche, My own fic)  
"You are nothing Avalanche." Magneto said as he lowered himself to the ground. "No wonder Pryde dumped you like yesterday's garbage."  
  
"You... killed...her..." Lance spat, blood pouring from his nose and mouth.  
  
"Yes. Now it's your turn. I shall see you in hell Avalanche." Magneto said as he gathered magnetic energy.  
  
"Save me a spot..." Lance said as he focused and the earth below Magneto opened up and a wave of earth engulfed the Master of Magnetism. He never got to scream as he was buried alive. "For you Kitty... for you..." Lance said as he got up and slowly began to leave.  
  
"LANCE!!!"   
  
"Kitty..." Lance said as he turned around and saw Kitty running at him. She slammed into him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tight. "I thought you where dead..." Lance said weakly.   
  
"Cat's have nine lives, remember silly..." Kitty said as she buried her face into his neck, wetting the tatters of his shirt with her tears. Suddenly the ground shook and the Magneto burst out of the ground, near death. Lance pushed Kitty out of the way and turned to face his former leader. With his final act, the Master of Magnetism sent a lead pipe careening toward Kitty. The pipe was intercepted as Lance dove in the path, getting skewered in the process. Magneto smiled before he slumped to the ground, dead.  
  
"Lance..." Kitty said, fear in her voice as she ran over to him and put his head in her lap. "Lance talk to me."   
  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I failed...you..."  
  
"No, No you didn't." Kitty cried, her tears creating streaks in her make-up.  
  
"I thought...I, I was str-strong." Lance coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. "B-but it...was...you that... g-gave m-m-me the... strength... t-to carry... o-on." (cough-cough)  
  
"Lance, don't die." Kitty moaned. "Please don't die..."  
  
"I will...always be...w-with you..." Lance muttered as he coughed some more. "I... lo-love you..." Lance said before he closed his eyes for the final time.  
------------  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Dominic shouted as he held his head. He slumped to the ground on his knees, still holding his head. He took in deep rasps of air, his eyes bulging.  
  
"Lance?" Kitty asked nervously as she approached Dominic. "Is it you Lance?"  
  
"Who Am I?" Dominic asked as he looked around, his eyes had a look of fear on them. "Kitty?" Dominic asked as he stared at Shadowcat as she approached him.  
  
"Lance?" Kitty asked as she knelt down and held her hand out. Dominic took her hand and held it to his face his own tears began to come. Then the tears stopped as Dominic regained his focus.  
  
"Who. Am. I?" Dominic asked, this time more firm as he got up and looked around. He took a deep breath as he looked around. The X-Men and Brotherhood stared at him. "I don't know who I am anymore." Dominic to himself, but it was out loud. " But it's time I find out." Dominic said grimly as his eyes turned white again and the earth swallowed him whole.  
  
"NO LANCE!!!" Kitty cried as Dominic Petros disappeared. "No… Don't leave me again." Kitty cried as she slumped to the ground in tears. Rogue and Wanda moved to comfort her. Meanwhile Pietro faced Professor Xavier.  
  
"What. The Hell. Was That?" Pietro shouted in rage. "Was that Lance? WAS IT!?!"   
  
"Yes." Xavier said as he turned to face the silver haired youth. "As near as we could tell, that was Lance."  
  
"HOW!!!" Pietro growled. "Lance died. We all saw it. How the hell is he alive?"  
  
"Allow me to answer that question." The X-Men turned to see Mr. Sinister and Mystique standing on top of a hill, their large guns trained on the mutants below. A wicked smile plastered on their faces. "My name is Sinister. And all of you, are my new guinea pigs."  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Another day, another Chapter. Please review folks and tune in next time to see what happens.  
  
Peace out,   
  
Descendent. 


	4. One at Last

Avalanche Evolved: One at Last.  
  
  
Well another Day, another step closer to the finally. Just to let you all know, there is X-Geek torture and some pretty brutal imagery. Not much, but there is some. So beware. Also, The New Mutants are all back home for a brief vacation. That's why their not in this fic.  
  
In a strange way Day of Recovery left me without words. I am speechless. But here's hoping that Lancitty will continue throughout season three.  
  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Somewhere in the Sahara Dessert...  
  
  
"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Dominic Petros screamed as he held his head, blood dribbling down his nose as images flooded his brain, his powers getting taxed in the process. Xavier had opened up a flash flood of memories inside Dominic's mind that he couldn't remember; yet they all seemed so familiar. "AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Dominic screamed as his powers tore asunder the earth around him. His body was in overdrive, trying to deal with the memories, which now filled his head, by exerting the energy stored in his body. With one final scream, Dominic unleashed the full extent of his powers. The earth around him shattered as seismic energy erupted from the ground and from him. That did it, as something started to click inside of him. Dominic slumped to the ground, a faint smile gracing his face as he passed into unconsciousness.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
San Francisco, The Basement of the Petros Residence,   
  
  
"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Rouge screamed in pain as a needle drilled itself into her spine, extracting spinal fluids and blood. The process was painful as the nerve endings were twisted as the fluid was pulled out.  
  
"Stay still." Sinister said simply as he studied the monitor in front of him. "If you stop squirming it won't hurt. As much."   
  
"Let her go you Son of a Bitch!!!" Remy shouted through the bars that held him captive. With the use of Sinister's Teleportation device and some stole Genoshian Slave Collars, Mystique and Sinister managed to subdue the weakened X-Men and transport them into the cages below the Petros' residence. The Slave Collars kept them from using their powers and weakened them considerably.  
  
"Calm down my little Cajun. You'll get your turn." Sinister said as he turned to face Gambit. "Mystique, would you be a doll and please shut him up for me? I'm trying to concentrate."  
  
"Sure." Mystique responded, slamming the but of her gun into Gambit's face. Blood began to stream from his nose as he fell backwards into the cage.  
  
"You Bitch..." Gambit said as he held his nose.  
  
"Remy...Help me..." Rouge cried, tears streaming down her face, before she passed out from the pain in her spine. Within a few minutes Sinister unhooked her and tossed her back into the cage. She slumped next to Gambit who began to wipe her forehead with a piece of his brown Duster.  
  
"It's ok Cherie." Gambit said as he held her close.  
  
"Next." Sinister said as Mystique grabbed Kurt by his fur and dragged him to the machine.   
  
"Mother no..." Kurt begged his mother as she dragged him towards the DNA extractor. Within moments Nightcrawler was strapped in, suffering the same fate that Rouge, Jean, Scott, Storm, and Evan had already suffered. Kurt Wagner screamed in German as he felt the sharp needle withdrawing his body fluids.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RAVEN, HE'S YOUR OWN SON!!!" Xavier shouted in anger, a Psionic dampener preventing him from using his powers.  
  
"This is your fault Xavier." Mystique snarled. "You and your God-damned X-Men ruined my Brotherhood, ruined my family, and ruined my chances at gaining power. For that, I will make any sacrifice necessary to claim my vengeance. Any Sacrifice. Even cloning the most powerful member of the Brotherhood and playing with his DNA to make him stronger."  
  
"You heartless Bitch!" Pietro shouted in anger as he threw himself at the bars and clenched his teeth. "What you and Magneto did to Lance doesn't even hold a candle to what your doing now. I swear to God, I'll make you pay for what you did to him. So help me God I'll make you pay for all of this you whore."  
  
"He's next." Mystique said as she turned to leave the room. "I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to see our little Kitty.""  
  
"Where is Katchez?" Peter shouted from his cell, the Blood running to his face as his anger grew. "What have you done with her?"  
  
"Don't worry my Russian friend." Sinister said with a smile. "Mystique will be giving the young miss Pryde some, "Special" attention."  
  
"NO!!!" Peter shouted. The remaining members of the X-Men and Brotherhood stared on in shock.  
  
"Sorry, but I got to go spank the cat for clawing the drapes." Mystique said with a cruel smile as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Lance, where ever you are man, Kitty need's you right now." Pietro muttered as he slumped into the corner of his cell, a tears streaking down his face as he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "We all do..."  
  
  
******************  
  
  
The Sahara Dessert,  
  
  
"My head..." Dominic muttered weakly as he pulled himself up off of the dessert floor. He was suffering from dehydration and exposure, but he still focused and used his powers to have the earth swallow him and move him back home. He had the strange sensation that he was needed desperately and he was going to find out why. "...home..." Dominic thought as he closed his eyes and focused.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Bayville, The 'Hood house,  
  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House shook as the earth in front of it split open and Dominic Petros emerged from the ground. He stared at the dilapidated house in front of him. "Why am I here?" Dominic thought to himself as he walked weakly inside of the ruined house. As he walked around memories flooded back to his head. A Blond named Tabitha stealing a jeep that belonged to him. Constantly. A fat kid named Freddy eating nonstop. A smile came as he remembered a silver-haired youth trying to figure out a Rubic cube and going nuts in the process. A girl named Wanda refusing the advances of a toad-like boy named Todd. All of these flooded into the shattered psyche of one Dominic Petros  
  
"The Brotherhood..." Dominic said to himself as he looked around and remembered. Dominic walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. He stared into the broken mirror. His hair was pulled out of the ponytail it was normally in and hung all grungy and loose around his head. He touched the refection in the broken mirror. Then it all came back as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It all clicked. And one person came to mind.   
  
"Kitty.... She needs me..." Dominic said firmly as he regained his memories. He looked at his uniform, which was in tatters. "This won't do…" He thought as he ran out of the bathroom and toward a room that was all too familiar to him. Inside was a shattered mirror and there were holes in the walls created by human fists. Dominic walked over to the closet and opened it. A smile grew on his face as he stared at the familiar garment in front of him. He grabbed it and tore out of the house that he once called home. Thought was on his mind. Find Kitty.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
San Francisco, The Basement of the Petros Residence,   
  
  
"No... More..." Kitty Pryde begged. Mystique stood over her a cruel smile plastered on her face, as she wiped the blood off of her fists.  
  
"You ruined my Brotherhood. You led Lance astray and are responsible for his death. You made him fall in love with you. And that is why he died." Mystique said as she put the whip away and pulled out a taser. "Lance went through this exact same 'treatment' when Magneto and I wanted to keep him from seeing you. But he never cried out like you do. I never knew how much I missed listening to someone scream and beg for mercy."  
  
"Please...No More..." Kitty sobbed, her face and body bruised and bleeding. Her left eye was swollen shut and tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Now, now." The best is yet to come." Mystique said cruelly. Before the taser could connect however as the ground began to shake. "Looks like my son is home." Mystique smiled. "I think he might enjoy this." Mystique said before the wall behind her imploded. The dust whirled around and out of the hole stepped Dominic Petros, wearing Lance Alvers' Avalanche costume. "Dominic?" Mystique asked as she stared at him in shock.  
  
"Get away from her." Dominic snarled as his eyes turned white.  
  
"Dominic, I'm your mother. Listen to me. She is the Bad guy. You know that" Mystique said sternly.  
  
"Step away from her" Dominic snarled again as he stepped towards them.  
  
"Dominic, Listen to me..."  
  
"My name," Dominic interrupted as his body began to radiate seismic energy. "Is Lance."  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Well another chapter up for your reading pleasure. Hope you all enjoy. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	5. Welcome Home

Avalanche Evolved: Welcome Home  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
San Francisco, The Petros residence,  
  
  
"Hmmm, I guess Dominic is home." Sinister said as he dragged Pietro to the DNA extrapolator. The seismic Vibrations that shook the house continued. "He should have stopped by now." Sinister said confused. Suddenly Mystique went flying through the wall, knocking it down. "RAVEN!!!" Sinister shouted as he let Pietro go and ran over to the fallen Mystique. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"That would be me." Sinister turned and saw Dominic holding Kitty in his arms, his eyes were white and he was wearing his old uniform. "Dad."  
  
"Lance Alvers I presume?" Sinister asked as he got up to face Dominic.  
  
"Damn strait." Lance said as more seismic energy pulsed from his body.  
  
"I really need to start making sure I erase memories better." Sinister muttered to himself. "So I guess this is where we fight and one of us inevitable wins after a hard fought battle?"  
  
"Yep." Lance said as he gently laid Kitty down and turned to face Sinister. "You wanna do this here?"  
  
"There's no place like home." Sinister said as his fists began to glow with bio-energy.  
  
"This isn't my home." Lance said as he suddenly turned around and nailed Mystique with another blast of seismic energy, knocking her down again. She crumpled to the ground, dead. He then turned and destroyed the slave collar around Pietro's neck. "Pietro, get the others free. I'll hold him off as long as I can."  
  
"Right. Nice having you back man." Pietro said as he zoomed off to free the others. Sinister tried to blast Pietro but the ground beneath him rose up and blocked the blast.  
  
"Your beef is with me Sinister. Touch my team and I'll end you." Lance said as his eyes turned white. He cast one more glance over to Kitty. She was unconscious and she had lost a lot of blood. "She needs to get to the infirmary at the mansion." Lance thought as he turned to face Sinister. "Let's get it on!" Lance screamed as he sent shards of rock towards Sinister.   
  
"(Sigh) Avalanche, Avalanche." Sinister mused as he allowed the shards to imbed themselves into him. He merely pulled them out and allowed his wounds to heal as he charged at Lance. "Lance, I played God with your DNA, I know your limits. And your weaknesses." Sinister said as he pulled out a device and pressed a few buttons on it. A dart went flying out of the wall and embedded itself into Lance's neck.  
  
"Son of a Bitch!!!" Lance shouted as he pulled the Dart out. He then turned and blasted Sinister through the wall. Sinister landed in the Petros' backyard. He looked around to try and find out where Lance was. Suddenly the ground behind him opened up and Lance kicked Sinister in the spine. Sinister retaliated by blasting Lance's leg. The flesh on Lance's leg sizzled as he cried out in pain. Sinister was going to deliver another blast but a barrage of kinetically charged playing cards struck his chest, causing him to fall over.  
  
"Stay away from him Mon Ami!!!" Gambit shouted as he charged up more playing cards. Colossus and Blob then rushed at Sinister from behind. Sinister ducked under the two of them. Right into Toad's outstretched foot.  
  
"Oof" Sinister muttered as he went flying into the air from the powerful leg muscles of Toad. Wanda then unleashed her entire hex arsenal at the falling form, of Mr. Sinister. Sinister landed with a thud as Lance focused.  
  
"All of you, Back away!!!" Lance shouted. "You have no clue what he's capable of!!!"  
  
"What do we do then?" Toad shouted as Sinister got up and cast a wicked smile at them.  
  
"SUMMERS!!!" Lance shouted into the hole in the wall.  
  
"He's knocked out." Gambit said as he tossed more cards toward Sinister.  
  
"Damn it." Lance shouted. "Mr. Sinister can only be hurt by solar based energy." Lance explained to the Brotherhood as Wanda and Gambit held Sinister at bay. "Summers uses the sun to charge his powers."  
  
"Do we have anyone else?" Wanda asked as she unleashed another hex bolt.  
  
"What about Rouge?" Blob asked. "I mean she could absorb Scott's powers."  
  
"She's out cold." Lance answered. "And why the hell are you calling Summer's by his first name?"  
  
"Um, We kinda joined the X-Men after you died." Pietro said bashfully.  
  
"WHAT!?! After the hard time you gave me when I joined, you go off and join?" Lance said, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"What the hell were we supposed to do?" Pietro asked defensively.  
  
"Um guys?" Toad said.  
  
"I'm kidding Pietro, I expected you guys would join Xavier." Lance said with a smirk.  
  
"Good." Pietro replied. "Glad to see that that's taken care of."  
  
"GUYS!!!" Toad shouted interuppting the two of them. "What about Wanda? She could use her hex powers to alter Sinister's weakness so that he susceptible to another form of energy."  
  
"Holy shit." Lance stated as he turned to Pietro. "Since wind did Toad here actually start thinking?"  
  
"We think it was after he started taking more showers." Pietro answered.  
  
"Hey!" Toad shouted defensively. "I' right here."  
  
"So you are." Lance said with a smile. "So are we game?"  
  
"It's the best we got." Pietro said as he ran over towards Wanda and explained the plan to the scarlet haired vixen. Wanda nodded in agreement as Lance ran forward and prepared himself for what was to come next. Lance focused and Seismic energy pulsed into his body from the earth below him.  
  
"I know what your planning Avalanche." Sinister said from a distance. "I've felt Scarlet Witch change my weakness. But I should let you know that if you hit me with what you're planning to, it's all over."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lance snarled as he continued to absorb energy.  
  
"The chemical that Magneto used on you evolved your powers to their fullest potential. It is known as chemical X.  
  
"Hey that's the same stuff I use in my cooking." Fred said as he scratched his head. (Cooking with the 'Hood; My fic.)  
  
"So I've heard." Sinister said with disgust. "But the dart I shot you with earlier contained the anti-chemical that reverses the effect of the DNA manipulator that Magnus used. However it only activates when you use your powers to their full potential."  
  
"So." Lance asked, his cloths beginning to move from the energy his body was radiating.  
  
"So if you use your powers to take me out than you'll lose all the power that you've gained. By the time you regain that power by natural means, you'll be an old man." Sinister argued.  
  
"I don't want power." Lance said as he felt the earth bend to his will. Small chunks of rock from the backyard began to float around him on seismic energy.  
  
"What do you want?" Sinister asked his face sporting a frown.  
  
"I WANT YOU TO DIE!!!" Lance screamed as he unleashed the power of the earth's own seismic vibrations in one earth shaking blow. The blast pulled the very power of the earth and directed it all towards Sinister. The quake was felt through out the world and measured a 10 on every giger-counter within 1000 miles.   
  
"Shit…" Sinister muttered as a wall of cascading energy crashed into him, melting him away into nothing. Sinister's lab and the Petros residence all disappeared. The X-Men and Brotherhood were kept safe by seismic shields as Lance extended his powers to their limits. When the dust settled there was a crater in the ground and the X-Men and Brotherhood looked around at the empty space around them.  
  
"Where the hell is Lance?" Pietro asked as he looked around the ruble.  
  
"Right here." Lance muttered as he got up from the pile of ruble that covered him. "Man this is gonna stain…" Lance muttered as he saw his costume in tatters. "What?" Lance asked as the Brotherhood rushed him and pulled him into a giant group hug. "I take it you guy's missed me?"  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters,  
  
  
"I never got to tell you that I like your hair like that." Lance said as he and Kitty walked around the garden. Kitty's arm was still in a sling but all the swelling and bruising had disappeared.  
  
"Thanks. And I like the fur covered chin look." Kitty said as she rubbed his chin with her good hand.  
  
"Hey, hey… Watch the do." Lance said as he ran a hand through his hair, which was still pulled into a ponytail.  
  
"Since when did Lance Alvers care about how he looked?" Kitty asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Well, since Lance Alvers spent a few months as Dominic Petros, Lance Alvers is more open to new ideas."  
  
"Since when has Lance Alvers talked about himself in the third person?" Kitty giggled as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Since Lance realized how much he missed you." Lance said as he bent down and kissed her. He pulled away suddenly though.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Where's Pietro?" Lance asked.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked in shock.  
  
"Whenever we have a tender moment, Pietro always manages to ruin it." Lance said seriously.  
  
"Don't worry, he took the jeep to the store.  
  
"Good." Lance said as he kissed her again. "Wait a minute…"  
------------------  
  
  
"Man its weird having Lance back." Wanda said as she filed her nails.  
  
"Its nice." Colossus said as he painted a picture of his little sister.  
  
"I know." Toad said as he and Gambit played cards. "But he's different somehow. More refined. More dignified."  
  
"PIETRO TOOK MY JEEP!?! I'LL KILL HIM!!!" The others heard Lance shout from across the quad.  
  
"Then again…" Toad said with a smile.  
  
"Just like the old times." Blob said with a smile.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Well the saga has come to it's close and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and stay tuned for my next fic, "Life Styles of the Crazy and Marveled."  
  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


End file.
